Hetalia Truth or Dare!
by liondancer17
Summary: A fun series where the nations must do what we ask! All pairings and OC's and questions are welcome! Rated for possible questions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is a new idea, let's go!

* * *

(America's POV)

The American woke up to the sight of white, empty walls. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and adjusted his glasses.

Sitting just a few inches away, smiling cheerfully at him, was a girl. Chest length curly, wavy brown hair with blonde tips curled down her back, and a pair of black glasses framed her green eyes. The girl was pale, and she had a laptop on her, well, lap. She wore a headband with lion ears, and waved cheerfully at him.

"Hi! I'm your God, the author of this story!" she said cheerfully. Next to him, America heard Japan face-palm.

"I am sorry, Alfred-kun, but it seems we have a new Kira..."

The girl laughed.

"Nope, but we're playing truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare...?" Canada asked, making Japan jump. The girl nodded, smiling.

"My name is LionDancer17, and I want to play with my fans~!"

"That's what she said!" Prussia called out. The Freaky Lion-Chic-With-a-God-Complex laughed, hi-fiving the Prussian.

"Yes~! Anyway, I have to explain the rules to everyone, so be quiet while I give out boring exposition." The girl said as she cleared her throat. Then she began.

"This is a truth or dare story run by you guys. All pairings, all plots, and all questions will be accepted and answered. But you all know which pairings I prefer, so I will have to use this to keep it in-character in my head." With that, the girl held up England's wand. "OC's are also accepted, but I will also have mine show up with them, just to have fun with it. No one will die, and also, angst is something I want to forget here. If you mention another one of my stories, the nation I have with me will swap universes with that character. If you want to appear, give me a description of yourself in the review. Also, crossovers with other medias are welcome, but I might PM you to ask questions about the series if I don't know it that well. Shameless plugs are also welcome, and I will mention you~! Also, Nyotalia is so much fun, so that's welcome, as well as 2p, but I will use my interpretation of the character. So yeah, anything goes~! But I will try to keep drama out, since this is supposed to be fun~!"

With that, the girl waved cheerfully, and vanished with a puff of smoke.

Immediately, the nations were in chaos.

* * *

A/N Please send in questions~!


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sudden flash of light from the center of the room, and the lion-girl stepped out, followed by another girl. It was a pale girl with a polar-bear hat, taller than the lion-girl, and with a bright grin.

Lion girl: "Hi, it's me, Liondancer! This is my partner in crime, Emo Vampire Chic!" the lion-girl said cheerfully. Emo Vampire Chic smiled, nodding. "Okay, now, time to answer questions!"

**Plumalchemyst: America is it true that Canada is the true hero considering gay couples and lesbian can marry; where as you refuse to let us marry, you ass hat?**

America: *stands to full height, his eyes blazing with fury. His jaw tensed, teeth gritted together, and fists clenched tight at the accusation, taking in a deep breath, he yells at the top of his lungs* "THAT IS NOT MY DECISION! I SUPPORT LOVE, NO MATTER WHAT KIND! I AM NOT THE ONE TO BLAME!" tears began to bud in his eyes. "I HATE MY GOVERNMENT, I HATE IT!"

Liondancer: *walks over, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder* "There there...it's not your fault...I'm a lesbian, and I love you. Next question!

**Emy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I must be in this! I must be included! it needs to happen or I may explode  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh  
as my gay lover you must make it happen!**

Liondancer: *her cheeks flushed bright red, and she hunched down, trembling, cheeks flaming* "Already done...next question!"

**BigSisterJaniel: Yay, a truth or dare! I hope you and the nations have fun with mine *not so evil grin*  
England: I dare you please turn everyone into the opposite gender for the whole chapter? Either that or get drunk with France. Your choice  
Everyone: Did you guys know that you are in an anime? Also, the Magic trio has ressurected an army of aliens (not tony) using a giant Korean hand sanitizer bottle who get fed with a small red velvet cupcakes with precisely five pink sprinkles on the top everyday. They are going to try to rule the world and it is up to you to stop them. Thing is, you are now all regular humans who can get injured and killed during battle.  
Belarus: Tell us the truth: Do you love America? (You will thank me later)  
Canada: Dare you to become Manada. Just do it XD  
Italy: You're too cute for me to give you a dare, so have some pasta!  
Tony: Go into the Hetaoni mansion and have a face-off with Steve.**

England: *sighs, holding out his hand for his wand. Liondancer begrudgingly hands over the wand, and England flicked it. All of them immediately turned into their opposite forms, and England sighs, flicking her pigtails over her shoulders, and to her back. "Done. And...wait, what? Isn't anime the thing that Japan watches...?"

Everyone: *stares blankly at the TV screen the question was on, not quite sure how to react*

Belarus: *spins around, hiding his face in his furry collar* "I REFUSE TO ANSWER! NEXT QUESTION!"

America: *pouts, unsure of what that meant, playing with her fingers while blushing*

Canada: *tilts her head* "What is Manada?"

Liondancer: *takes back the wand and taps Canada on the head, her eyes widen and she falls silent*

Italy: *cheers and eagerly devoured the pasta*

Toni: *casually walks away*

**Bubblepop324: Dares:  
-The author picks one character and his/her Nyotalia form to have a tomato sauce chugging contest!  
-America has to end every sentence he says with "Bitch" when talking to England. England can't know about this. It'll last one chapter, I guess.  
That's all have for now, thank you!**

Liondancer: AMELIA, GET OVER HERE! CHUG!

Amelia: HELL YEAH! *both chug eagerly, while Belarus watches carefully, after that, she nods secretly*

**Yappy24: Ooooohhh! Truth or dares are always fun!  
Before I do mine, I'm sending all of them e-hugs for my evilness. :D  
Lets see here...**

**Truth:**  
**Hungary if you had to choose who would you rather go on a date with? Austria or Prussia?**  
**Liondancer17, how did you get them all to agree to this? Or how did you kidnap them to do this?**

**Dares:**  
**Hungary I dare you to go on a date with the person you didn't choose! (MWAHAHAHA)**  
**America I dare you to not eat another burger for the rest of the fanfic!**  
**Iceland I dare you to call EVERYONE big brother or big sister!**  
**France I dare you to wear a dress.**  
**Don't start laughing yet, same thing with you, England!**  
**Romano I dare you to stop swearing and be extremely nice to everyone!**

**Gosh I have to many! Please at least do the first truth and the first dare!**

**Yappy24 out**

Hungary: *bright red* A-Austria!

Liondancer: Kidnapping! *cheerfully*

Hungary: *horrified eyes* o-okay...*they both vanish*

America: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Iceland: ...fine.

France: of course! *cheerfully dons a dress* don't I look amazing?

England: I'm already wearing one...

Romano:...fine...

**Forestspiritofthunderclan: LOL  
Okay I dare America to act like England's little brother again.  
Canada, what do you think of your brother?  
England, what do you think of America?  
I dare Russia to drag China away, with his dark arua and scarness on.  
I dare Italy ot at like a girl and dress as a maid again.  
Germany, just what do you think of you looking like Holy Romen Empire?  
Japan, I want you to get to know my OC Jade Twilight Racer Speedster. She is silent and loves manga and anime and reading. She is a master at all fighting stlyes. Have fun!  
That's all UPDATE soon!**

England: *wide, teary eyes*

America: *runs over and tacklehugs, Belarus tightening his jaw*

Canada: He...she...is annoying, but fun. I love her, she's fun, and protective. *shrugs*

England:...next question.

Russia: *does it happily, China is sobbing*

Italy: o-okay...

Germany: *staring blankly at Italy, not able to think, he starts murmuring in Latin*

Japan:..hai.

**Crazy Awesome Neko: ey I only have a few little things to put here :3 But they WILL leave a mark! Here they are!**

Canada: Did you know that your 2P! version's name is Riley (My name)?

America: Do you remember when Native Americans were around? You know, before everyone in Europe decided to move into your place?

England: Who would you rather get with (if you know what I mean), America or France?

France: Why ARE you such a strong believer in love? Like, in general sort of love?

Italy: When did you first fall in love with pasta? And Germany.

Romano: When did you first fall in love with tomatoes? And Spain ...

Germany: Kiss Italy! I know, so over-used, but I ship GerIta!

Spain: Kiss Romano! I know, that is too ...

BYE!

Canada: What's a 2p?

America: yeah...just barely, but I remember my mom..she was kind, and strong...I loved her...but she died...I don't remember how...

England and France: *silent*

England: NEITHER! NEXT QUESTION!

Romano: I DON'T LOVE SPAIN AND I DON'T FANTASIZE ABOUT RUBBING TOMATO SAUCE ON HIM AND LICKING IT OFF!

Italy: As soon as I saw him! Oh pasta...Germany...*blushes* as soon as I saw him...

Spain: *kisses passionately, Romano flails*

**TobiTheNinjaKitten: would like to request a dare for Prussia and Canada...and can I be in it too? If that's okay... here's my description: I have fly-away curly, dark brown hair and straight bangs. I'm short and I have gray eyes. I blush easy and can't raise my voice unless I'm angry... which isn't often...  
I just kinda want to tell them I dare Canada to pour maple syrup on his fingers and have Prussia lick it off... Oh Gouda... I'm about to die from either blood loss or embarrassment... x3 I just love how you write them and want to see them in that situation... xD I should also apologize to Ukraine...  
Welp. That's about it... I'm sorry if I'm being demanding you really don't have to if you don't want to...**

Liondancer: *smacks canada over the head, and then Prussia. Both are drawn to each other like magnets, and canada gingerly pours syrup on each long, pale finger, and Canada then pokes out a long, wet, pink tounge, sucking the syrup off of each individual finger, moaning softly*

Ukraine: *being held back by half the others, Hungary is being held back by the other half*

Liondancer: interesting...next question!

**Bluepenguin77: I would like you to include me and one of my OC's. I have short blonde hair, brown eyes, and my friends say I'm a great singer(random I know) My OC is Ohio the state and me and my friends based her off of me except she really hates France and loves carrying guns around. Please update. Love your idea!**

Liondancer: Of course! *Ohio appears*

**IWantsRussia: Hi!  
I'm IWantsRussia, and I have some dares/requests for y'all!  
First of all, Russia, can y'all please hug The Baltics! No being freaked out Baltics! Russia deserves to get a hug from y'all!  
Secondly, Germany, I need y'all to reenact the scene where you say- I Love You- to Italy in german.**

Okay, I know that wasn't all but I have a huge request to ask! Can y'all bring in my province OC's?  
PM me for their description okay?!  
Wellll- ALIENS ARE REAL DUDE!  
IWantsRussia

Liondancer: Of course! The musical will be a grand finale!

Baltics: *all three tremble as Russia hugs them with an evil aura*

Germany: ...Ich Liebe Dich...

Italy: *melts*

Liondancer: Well, that's all the time we have! Please review more! Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hungary: *starts playing her DS, and Prussia walks over, sitting beside her*

Prussia: *absently starts playing with her hair* Sorry about the questions, Lizzy. I know you don't want a date with the Awesome Me.

Hungary: ...it's fine, I had a good time.

Prussia: *his eyes light up* you did?

Hungary: _Ja_...I just...wish..

Prussia: Wish what?

Hungary: ...i wish...

Liondancer: *fireman-kicks down the door* HI GUYS! I'M BACK!

Emo Vampire Chic: *strolls in, she has two guys on a chain and collar behind her. One is a man with very light blonde hair and an ahoge that looks like Austria's. He's wearing a dress shirt and a black tie. The other is a man with sandy blonde hair that falls in tight waves down to his chin, a curl that resembles Canada's, and he's wearing a hockey shirt and jeans* I brought them! Washington D.C. and Ontario!

DC: *wiggles his face out of the cloth put over his mouth* You two are insane...

Ontario: This is kind of kinky...you chained up like this. *Wiggles his eyebrows*

DC: love, please...this is really not the time...

Ontario: *hops over* all the time is the time! *puckers his lips like a fish*

DC: *laughs* You're too cute...

Liondancer: Please boys, we have to get started!

**Tobitheninjakitten: epic squeal and rolling around laughing like an idiot/fangirl* I didn't think you would... I AM SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOU! This entire truth/dare thing is glorious! XD Props to the other people who "truth or dared"! I also apologize to Hungary...  
Now for some crack! I dare Spain to do his best Russia impression and I dare China to do his best Prussia impression!  
Now tell the truth! Do any of you still hold grudges from previous wars? England can't say anything about the Revolutionary War. We already know your feelings on that... *rolls eyes***

Hungary: I-It's not like I care! At all! N-no, he can go lick anyone's fingers that he wants! It's yaoi! I don't care if it's Prussia, it's yaoi! *tsuntsuntsun*

Spain: *sudden dark Russia aura* No one expects the Spanish inquisition.

China: Aiya, I am awesome, even though I don't exist. Look at me and my awesomeness, living in my brother's basement, aru. *mockingly* And yes, I do! I still hate Opium for using me like that!

France: *quietly* Hundred Years...

England: *hides his face guiltily*

DC: Well, there was that time that I was on fire...

Ontario: Me too...

America: I'm sorry, guys...TT^TT

**xxRiko Yuukixx: Konnnichiwa, Can I be included? I have shoulder length brown/black hair and dark brown eyes  
****And for the dares...****  
1st :England,can you kiss America? [Anywhere you want :3] (or vice versa)  
2nd: Italy,I'd like you to say I love you to Germany (In any language you want)  
3rd : Canada,can you wear a dress and high heels? xD  
The requests...  
1st : Hungary, do you actually like Prussia?  
2nd: Russia,who do you love?**

I hope I'll be included

America: *quickly pecks him on the lips and turns away, England begins to wash his mouth*

Italy: Si! Ti amo ti amo ti amo!

Germany: *bright red* ich liebe dich...

Canada: TT^TT fine...

Hungary: NEINEINEINEIN! *bright bright bright red, tsuntsuntsun*

Russia: China, of course! ^J^

**VivaAmerica: A TRUTH OR DARE FIC?! MUST. REVIEW. NAOW! X3 ****Truths:****  
Spain: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND KILL THE AZTEC EMPIRE?! *is half Mexican and angry*  
America: GASP! MAH COUNTRY! *epic hero salute* I am so glad you remember Native America BTW, how did she die? *stares intensely*  
Canada: WHY CAN NO ONE SEE YOU?! *table flip* I mean, I don't understand how everyone can not see the second largest country in the world! *is also part Canadian XD*  
Germany: There's a rumor going around that you were once HRE, is that true? Tell me now!  
****Dares****  
France: You must act like a perfect gentleman for a chapter (and if you don't Russia gets to have his way with you).  
China: Seven minutes in heaven with Russia, da?  
Romano: Kiss Spain (for more than ten seconds!). C'mon, I KNOW you want to. *3*  
Speaking of kisses, my last dare is for England. *blushes and leans towards England* K-kiss?  
****Ehh, I probably seem psychotic don't I? -_-' I swear I'm not, and even if I was, it's okay cuz I'm American! /shot a million times/ ****  
ICH LIEBE DICH ALLE!**

Spain: *still Russia aura* I must show them the light of Christ.

America: I don't remember...

France and England: *shifts guiltily*

Canada: I don't know why...

America: I totally envy you...

Germany: If I was, I don't remember.

France: D-D'accord!

China:...

Russia: ^J^

China:...fine.

Romano: *grabs him and kisses, the Russia aura goes away*

England: *leans in and kisses for just a second*

**Bluepenguin77: Hey thanks for updating I absolutly love this story! If you dont mind me and my friends usuallly pair Ohio and France together. Even though Ohio tries to deny it she really loves the guy. OK moving on. Since i didn't put any truths or dares i have a few if thats ok with you?  
Truths  
America do you just like england as a friend or something more? *waggles eyebrows*  
England same question in terms of America *waggles eyebrows*  
Dares  
France (just beacause) I dare u 2 play 7 minutes in heaven with Ohio! *evil laugh* *dodges bullets* Sorry Io!  
England I dare you to say INTO THE CHOPPAH! with a fake british accent  
Russia I dare u to kiss Belarus and then tell her that youre madly in love with her.  
Italy D'awww you're too cute to dare  
Germany I dare you to say, well sing, Im sexy and I know it without youre shirt on! *fangirling*  
Thats all Folks!**

America: Of course I like him as something more! He raised me! ((This can be left up to interpretation by my readers as either brotherly love or romantic love))

England: Of course I like him more..((same))

France: Okay! *wraps an arm around Ohio's waist and leads her away, shooting a quick guilty look at England, who turns up his nose very effeminately*

England: I don't understand..the man was Austrian...INTO THE CHOPPAH!

Russia: *very fearfully does it. Surprisingly, Belarus doesn't react in any way.* THE WORLD HAS ENDED!

Italy: Yay!

Germany: ...I'm sexy and I know it...

**BigSisterJaniel: ****Yay, thank you for doing my truths and dares! I have some more now  
Canada: Who's older? You or America?  
England: Did you know you can't spell uke without UK?  
Belarus: So it's a yes then, huh? Come on, don't be shy Also, if you had to pick, who would you be in a romantic relationship with either Alfred or Ivan? BE HONEST  
France: French kiss Ukraine as Canada (and Russia, depends on what Liondancer sama wants) watches.**

Canada: Me, by two minutes.

England: what is an uke?

Dc: *pipes up* Ontario!

Liondancer: *smacks his head* shut up.

Belarus:...

America: *looks hopefully at her*

Belarus: ...I refuse to answer.

France: Do I have to...? Fine...*french kisses Ukraine*

Canada: *Manada*

France: *french kisses Canada, who starts spitting afterwords, then he french kisses England, who squirms away*

Emo Vampire Chic: My turn! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I am in it! this is perfect muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
France: I dare you to confess all the love you feel for England and then pull him off into another room and do very french things to him  
England: I dare you to enjoy it  
let's see...Austria: I dare you to kiss Cuba because that is random  
and aaaahhhhhhhh no more PruCan  
Ukraine: I dare you to claim your man  
Prussia: I dare you to kill Justin Bieber! he must diiiiieeeeee!

France: *gets down on his knees* JE T'AIME, ARTHUR!

England: huh?

France: *carries him off to a closet*

Austria: *pecks Cuba, hungary snaps a picture*

Ukraine: MATVEY IS MINE! *carries him to another closet*

Prussia: *evil grin* of course.

Ontario: I want to be claimed...

Dc: If I wasn't tied up...

**I-Spit-On-Fire: Romano. I dare you to go on a honeymoon with Spain. You two are to act like a married couple. If you do, and you be nice, you get unlimited tomatoes.**

Spain: *carries him away*

Liondancer: How many closets are here, anyway?

**Crazy-Awesome-Neko: I'm here again! And guess what? I think you already know what I'm going to do TRUTHS/DARES! Here we go  
****Canada: 2P! is your opposite personality, like how you are all tough and bad-a, a.k.a Manada in a way! They also can have different names, and you just happen to have mine!****  
****America: Aww! So sweet! But I must ask you for something ... Can I have a piggy back ride? And tell Belarus NOT to kill me! I can easily run away like an Italian! XD****  
****Romano: ... I just asked if you loved him, not if you had ... dreams about him! Oh, and juggle tomatoes and potatoes! Don't question, just do!****  
****England: LIAR! You know what, fine! Tell me who you DO want to get with!****  
****Germany: (Cover Italy's ears for this one) Do the words 'Holy Roman Empire' mean anything to you?****  
****Bye-bye****  
**

Canada: Do I hate hockey in that universe?

Ontario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

America: Okay! *picks Neko up and carries her around*

Belarus: killkillkill...

Romano: *too busy screaming in the closet*

England: *also too busy screaming, no one is sure whether it is in terror or not*

Germany: *blanks out*

**Insane-asylum-13: Can I join your ToD... Please. I have chestnut brown shoulder length hair. with the Italian curl XD! Stormy blue large round eyes (Stormy blue: bluestorm grey), black tank top, blue jeans, pink converse, a purple cross necklace, a gold chain necklace, pink studs & black sparkly KITTY EARS! (I'm wearing them now XD)  
****Dares:****  
****Germany & Italy MAKE-OUT SESSION! (Spain hold back an angry Romano)****  
****Iggy-brows & Espana have to go pirate!****  
****America & Romano CHIBI TIME! X**

Italy: *jumps on him and kisses*

America: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! *chibi*

Hungary: SO CUTE!

Liondancer: And for those three...ahem...anonymous reviewers, time for Dc and Ontario make-out time!

Dc: *jumps on Ontario and french kisses passionately*

Liondancer: I have the whip, too. *wink* Well, that's all! Please review, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Liondancer: Okay, I want to get something out of the way first. The entire US/Fr/UK thing will be let very vague ON PURPOSE. I know that a lot of people out there ship UsUk, and a lot of people ship FrUk, and I KNOW FOR A FACT that most of those fans absolutely CANNOT stand seeing their rival ship in a fanfic. I will not make it explicit who England wants, I will leave it vague. You can interpret it any way that you want, and I will not correct you. If England is asked who he wants, he will not respond. However, flirting is allowed. That okay? Okay, let's go!

**Joni Smith: I wanna do this too! Okay so I have no OCs as of yet but I do have dares for some people. I have shoulder length blond hair and kalidescope eyes (that just means they change colors a lot) and I'm 5'7".**

**Dares: ummm...I dare England to do his best Harry Potter impersonation.  
I dare Germany to speak words of love to Italy in LATIN!  
I dare Switzerland to kiss Austria...PASSIONATELY!  
I dare every male in the room to kiss me for at least 20 seconds.  
****Truths: ****  
Romano, why do you swear so much?  
Russia, what is the best thing about being you?  
Japan, will you teach me how to use a katana?  
France, did you love Jeanne D'Arc?**

England: -.- Expecto Patronum.

Germany: But I don't...*his eyes go blank* Te amo...

Swiss: BUT I DON'T WANT-*Austria cuts him off with a kiss*

Belarus: killkillkillkillkillkill...

*the males proceed to line up and kiss Joni*

Romano: To express my...freaking emotions.

Russia: Everything, _da_?

Japan: _hai._

France: *silent for a long time* ...very, very, very much.

**Viva America: I'M BAAAAACCCKK! Miss me? X3  
Spain: So your way of showing them the light of Christ is destroying their culture and demolishing the most beautiful city in the Americas at the time? I'm afraid I disagree with that. *holds up machetes*  
France and England: *glares* France, England, what happened to Native America?  
Canada: You should challenge them to a hockey match, I bet they would remember you then. And what do you think of Ukraine's...large tracks of land? ;)  
Germany: I have proof! You are HRE! *pulls out history book and begins to read*  
"The Holy Roman Empire was dissolved in 1806 when Francis II, the last Holy Roman Emperor, abdicated. Not long after, it was defeated by the French under Napoleon's rule. Napoleon reorganized a large portion of the former Empire into the Confederation of the Rhine. It was replaced by the German Confederation in 1815. In 1866, Prussia founded the North German Confederation which was a precursor to the German Empire, the predecessor-state of modern Germany."  
THERE! HA! (And I'm sorry for any trauma I've caused Italy.)  
Prussia: I am part Prussian! DOES THAT MEAN I'M AWESOME?!  
England: *blushes* T-thanks. *pecks England on the cheek*  
I WILL BE BACK! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Spain: * Russia aura returns* _Si. _It was the only way.

England: She...died.

France: _Oui..._

Canada: *blushing* they are...beautiful.

Germany: *still completely blank-eyed*

Prussia: HELL YEAH!

England: *blinks, a little red-faced*

**Tobi The Ninja Kitten: wwwww! DC and Ontario are so cute! I know someone from Ontario, too! :D He's an annoying little son of a biscuit... but Ontario seems to be nothing like that. X3  
Oh Gouda... third time around... and I'm sorry... I feel bad about this, but I really, really, REALLY just have to ask...  
Okay... so tell the TRUTH... if Russia and America were in a relationship how would you feel about that? It would he nice to have opinions from America, Russia, Belarus, China, and anyone else who may have an opinion on this... *shanked then thrown off a bridge by rabid fangirls***

Dc: Thank you very much. ^^

Ontario: *pouts*

Dc: *kisses* stahp.

America: *shivers* g-graaah...

Russia: well...he would be...one with me...I suppose...

Belarus: KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKI LLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL-

China: *shivers* ugh...the image...

Liondancer: *pops up* My opinion? It could work. It's not my favourite, but I can see it.

**Bluepenguin77: HEY! OMG loved chapter! OK moving on! Muahahahahahahahaha!  
Dares  
France: Call England your Cuddle Bunny! (Reference to Fic Cuddle Bunny)  
Prussia: I dare you to not drink beer for the rest of the fic!  
Romano: I dare you to eat a potato while Germany watches!  
England: I dares you to say "I love you and I could never live without you" to France...IN FRENCH!  
Spain and Italy: D'awww too cute! Just eat some tomatos!  
Austria: I dare you to act like Prussia the rest of the game!  
Oh and can u bring in 2 more of my OC's West Virginia and Minnesota and they are Ohio's BFF's!  
THANKS!**

France: Mon adorable cuddle bunny~!

Prussia: TT^TT

England: ...not today.

Italy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Spain: ^o^

Austria: ...why?

Liondancer: *snaps her fingers, smiling* okay~!

**Crazyyingyangwriter7: Hey there everyone! Now let's get things started. *silver eyes stares at the nations with mischief*  
I'll dare England, America, and France to look at hardcore USUK/FRUK/FRUS pictures and a few fiction stories about them. I think people would want to see their reactions *secretly holds a green camera to record their reactions*  
France: Bonjour! Have you ever had a crush on someone you shouldn't have? Who was it?  
Germany: *Yinyang looking innocently at the tall german* What is the main thing that attracts you to a person?  
Russia: *Yinyang hands a basket almost overfilled with sunflowers and says with an innocent voice* Russia! Who do you like the most from the Baltics? Can I just hug you? kiss America.  
China: *my voice fill with curiousity* Do you like pandas ONLY because they're cute?  
Romano: *gives two crates of my huge delicious garden made tomatoes* how many, if it's even possible to count, times has Spain pulled your hair curl? If Spain were to get magically transformed into a 2 year old toddler by England, What would you do?  
America: During the zombie apocalypse you have to join up with ten other countries who would they be? Why do you want to be a hero so much? When did you first start calling yourself a "Hero"? how would you react if I told you that my little sister is EXACTLY like you personally wise? Because she is, and it's down right scary actually. But she blows up some hamburgers and other food items because she claims "She was really bored". You have to read a whole RusAme fic. *looks at the reaction hes having* If there was any prank you could pull, what would it be, and who would it be on?  
Italy: *gomps Italy for a bit and gives two huge bowls of pasta*  
Turkey: Why do you wear a mask? Dare Turkey to take off his mask and leave it off for 5 minutes [ could be longer if wished ]  
Prussia: I dare you to admit that sombody else is awesome and not say "but not as awesome as me" after or before it.  
Austria: *Yinyang says with a smirk and an innocent voice* Hey Austria. . . Given the choices of Hungary, Prussia, or your piano, which would you marry?  
Sweden- Dare Sweden to Confess his feelings infront of Finland and kiss him 1 minute or 10 secs.  
Japan- Dress like a panda, and take the costume off when China tells you to. After that, can you show some of your cosplays of your fellow countries?**

France: My angel, Jeanne.

Germany: ...love.

Russia: Latvia! He is so cute!

China: Yes.

Romano: I don't know...and I suppose I would take care of him.

America: *shudders* fine...and I would pick Belarus, England, Germany, Prussia, Canada, China, Japan, Russia, Ukraine, and Denmark. I would on Russia.

Italy: *squees*

Turkey: Because it is cool. *thumbs up with a sparkling smile*

Prussia: ...Lizzie is amazingly awesome. *tsuntsuntsun*

Austria: MY PIANO!

DC: HELL YES!

Sweden: *pulls Finland close and looks down at him* I love you, Finland...

Timo: 0/0 hm?

Japan: *nods* hai. *becomes Hatsune Miku*

**Agarfinkel: Truths:  
1. Russia- why are you so afraid of Belarus? Also, how is it you can sit in Busby's chair and not die?  
2. Canada- why can't you stand up for yourself and demand that the other countries, epecially America, treat you with respect?  
3. England- why did you abandon Austria during the War of Austrian Succession?  
****Dares:****  
1. Hungary- kick Prussia in the groin  
2. Italy- no pasta for two months  
3. Austria- insult England behind his back**

Russia: SHE IS SO SCARY! TT^TT And I don't know...

Canada: But he does...and I don't know, they just don't see me.

England: The toad...

Hungary: HELL YEAH! *kick*

Italy: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

Austria: He is a horrible cook. *deadpan*

**Crazy Awesome Neko: Hello again!  
****Canada: No, you still like that! You even use a hockey stick as a weapon! :D****  
****America: Thank you! Oh, and your 2P hates burgers!****  
****Belarus: I appreciate you not killing me! Now claim anyone's vital regions!****  
****England: ... I'll take that as it being France ...****  
****Germany: ... I'll take that as a no ...****  
****That's all****  
**

Canada: Awesome. ^^

America: W-WHAT?!

Belarus: ...I want to.

England: I DON'T WANT THE FROG!

Germany: *snaps out of it* h-huh?

Emo Vampire Chic: *clears her throat* ahhhhhhhhhh I am so happy! lemme see, what to do now  
Onatrio: I dare you to drink Starbucks (and for those who do not know, Ontario is strongly against Starbucks, he claims it is like tap water next to Timmy's)  
DC: i dare you to tell us about your kids because theya re so cute  
Prussia: I dare you to spank Hungary and Belarus at the same time and then run for dear life.  
Germany: i dare you to break Austria's piano, THE PIANO MUST DIE!  
America: I dare you and Ukraine to switch bodies for this whole chapter! with the big boobies!  
and finally Canada...

I WANT A PIGGYBACK RIDE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ontario: *secretly overjoyed* fine...

Dc: o Really? Okay, there's my firstborn, Damion Alexander Stanly-Jones, who is Toronto. He has my hair and Ontario's eyes and he is so cute! He loves dogs and chocolate milk and spending time with his Papa! He adores me and he loves chocolate and strawberry yogurt and playing with his ninja turtles and Za, his zebra. He loves drawing and he calls me his 'Paw!' Then there is my little girl, Alice Erika Stanly-Jones, who is Ottowa! She has my eyes and Ontario's hair and she loves singing and princesses and she loves bananas. She loves her little polar bear and she loves hanging out with her Daddy, and she loves me playing her piano while she falls asleep. She is the cutest little thing and our Miracle Baby!

Prussia: *starts running the second he finishes, with both girls...and America...chasing him, Belarus with her knives drawn, Hungary with her pan, and America with a pistol*

Germany: *hulk smash*

Canada: um...okay...

**Derpology: Hi guyz! Can I be included in the story? I have waist length, goldish-brown hair with a hair curl like Italy's only it curls inward, light blue eyes, glasses, a hetalia t shirt and neon pink skinny jeans, and a notebook that never disappears!  
Truth or dare time!  
Truth:  
Guys, what are your opinions of yaoi? I'm not a yaoi shipper and just wanted to know what y'all think...  
Dare:  
America: I dare you to act like Russia.  
Russia: I dare you to act like America.  
England: I won't dare you to do anything if you give me scones!  
China: Don't say aru for the rest of the chapter.  
France: Shave off your hair.  
Italy: Aw! You're too cute for me to dare you to do anything!  
Germany: I dare you to act like and Italian!  
Japan: Sing something -puppy face- pleeeeease  
I'm sorry if you hate the dares just please don't hate meeeee...**

Liondancer: Sure! And I like yaoi, even though my OTP is a het pairing. I love it, and, in fact, my favourite RPs are with a gay couple!

America: _Privet, _I am a creepy-childish bastard who thinks I am tough even though I bully weak nations. I am a freaking weirdo who hates anyone not like me.

Russia: Hello, I am an idiotic, selfish, greedy pig who believes I am always right, even though I am a complete moron.

England: *overjoyed* Okay~!

France: TT^TT fine...

Italy: *sniff* okay...

Germany: ...how?

Japan: Miku Miku Mishitte ageru~! *goes on*

Liondancer: Okay, that's all!


	5. Chapter 5

Liondancer: *stumbles out of a closet with Emo Vampire Chic, her hair is wild and her glasses are askew, she's flushed and smiling like an idiot, one arm is thrown around Emo Vampire Chic's waist, and the other is adjusting her shirt* W-welcome back guys!

England: The bloody hell...?

Liondancer: *bright red* NO QUESTIONS! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! EVER! LET'S JUST START!

Emo Vampire Chic: *smirk* What? No bragging?

Liondancer: Later..*pout* I just want to get the game going...

**Sierra Wood: Love this! Here are my dares and questions...  
Germany- Do you have Italy's underwear?  
England- I dare you to drink alot and spout off random stuff! Also do your best America impression!  
America- Try to talk to drunk England if it's incomprehensible stuff him in a closet with the lights out.  
Prussia- How come your name is just Russia with a P in front of it?**

Germany: *bright red* NEIN!

England: Hello, I'm a bloody fatass and ignorant dumbass who enjoys stuffing my face with nothing but grease. *grabs a bottle of gin and downs it, before grabbing several more*

America: *winces* I really don't want to go in that closet right now...*hurls England in it while the Brit screams*

Prussia: *glares* MY NAME IS NOT AT ALL LIKE THE UN-AWESOME RUSSIA!

**Fusososo Laugh: WEEEEEE! I wanna do this as well!  
****SWEDEN, I DARE YOU TO...smile.****  
****NORGE, I DARE YOU TO CALL ICELAND BIG BROTHER.****  
****DENMARK, I DARE YOU TO...uhhhhhh...eat a hat. WITH ORANGE JUICE CONCENTRATE. And the hat has to be poisonous. There can be a bird there, it's up to you if you want the bird to watch you eat a poisonous hat with orange juice concentrate. YOU CAN'T EAT IT, THOUGH.****  
****ICEYLAND, I DARE YOU TO EAT MR. PUFFI-I mean, like, go play with a dog. A chiuahwa or however you spell it.****  
****FINLAND, I DARE YOU TO HUG SWEDEN WHILE WEARING A BUNNY SUIT WITH A JAR OF PEANUT BUTTER.****  
****CHINA, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WANT MY PANCAKES? D: Cause you're not getting them...****  
****JAAAAAAAPPPAAAAAAANNNNN, IS IT TRUE OR FALSE THAT YOU STILL THINK OF CHINA AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER?****  
****Now for a dare for both China and Japan...HUG, DAMMIT.****  
****That is all. *flies away on a rubber chicken****  
**

Sweden: *painful grimace*

Norway: ...big brother.

Iceland: What is a chihuahua, big brother? (dare for chapter 1 still here)

Finland: ...um, okay? *hugs, Sweden actually smiles at the cuteness*

China: ...um, no, aru?

Japan: False!

China: *pouts and unhappily hugs*

**VivaAmerica: *Reads top of chapter 4* HA! I ship USUK AND FrUK! So I win either way! Which pairing do YOU prefer Liondancer?  
Spain: *throws a machete at his head but misses* YOU SICK SON OF A-...Heh...I can see why all of your colonies left you. (Yes Spain, I went there.)  
France and England: *glares even more and taps her foot* HOW did Native America die boys?  
Canada and Ukraine: Sooooo, when can we expect some babies? *perverted grin*  
Germany: DANG IT! You blanked out when I told you! Desperate times call for desperate measures! *grabs history book and smacks Germany on the head with it* YOU *SMACK* USED *SMACK* TO *SMACK* BE *SMACK* HOLY *SMACK* ROMAN *SMACK* EMPIRE!  
Prussia: WOOT! I'm awesome! (And forgive me for smacking your brother)  
Sweden: One of my ancestors was a Swedish king! Gustav the...5th I think. And for a dare, you get to claim Finland (you decide what that means ;D).  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

Liondancer: ^-^ Well, I usually write FrUk, but in all honestly, I could go either way.

Emo Vampire Chic: *wiggles eyebrows*

Liondancer17: -.- anyway, I ship AmeBel so hard, so I guess FrUk.

Spain: *shell-shocked*

France and England: *still silent*

Germany: _w-was_...?

Italy: y-you...? You are...?

Germany: I-I...

Italy: *crying and smiling* H-Holy Rome...

Germany: I-I...I am...I-I am...*blank look* I...I am Holy Rome...

Prussia: eh, he needed it.

Sweden: *wordlessly throws England out of the closet and carries Finland in*

**Otaku-Jewel: I absolutely love these things! Let's see..  
****Truth: What are your guy's opinions on the HetaOni game?****  
****Dare: I dare you all to do whatever Hungary and Japan have in mind.****  
**

All: What is HetaOni?

Japan: *his eyes flash* no clothes now.

**bluepenguin77: Ok let's see... Muahahahaha  
Truths  
England what was with the Joan of Arc crap!? I mean really? I was reading my Social Studies book and I found out that after she was burned at the stake you found out that she was guilty of all accusations! I'm SOOO sorry France:(  
Dares  
Canada- can Ohio have some pancakes please?  
America- Kiss anybody of your choice male or female.  
Bad Touch Trio- listen to the song The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang.  
Ohio, West Virginia, and Minnesota- I dare you to say, " RED WHITE AND BLUE BABY! THE COLOR OF HEROS!"  
Thanks:)**

England: ...*doesn't say a word*

France: *his voice thick with emotion* _C'est bon..._it was a long time ago.

Canada: Okay! *hands her a plate*

America: *pauses and briefly glances at Belarus* um...um...u-um...myself! *kisses his hand*

*the song comes on*

Ohio, Virginia, Minnesota: ..."Red white and blue, baby...the colour of heroes..." -.-

**Joni Smith: Ohmigawd! You guys are some of the best kissers even though the Italian's and Spanish ones were the best...Switzy gosh darn it, LOOSEN UP! Be a little emotional, carefree even. Alright on to better prospects!  
Dares:  
Let me see... I want America to go over to the country of his choosing, but not England, and speak words of love in any language he chooses, except English!  
Russia my dear, can you cuddle me for a minute please? *sniffles*  
I want Grandpa Rome to come down and organize these people into a mighty Roman legion!  
Everyone have a group hug!**

Truth:  
Francis, I know you did. So England you have a little explaining to do...  
Finland are you still scared of Sweden? He's really a very sweet guy!  
America why do you constantly make sure that Canada has something that keeps him associated with you? He's his own country! Canada I love maple syrup and polar bears and I think that you are special.  
Turkey would sing Phantom of the opera in Turkish if I asked?  
Greece did you love your mother? Do you miss her a lot? Who's your secret crush?

America: Can I use a mirror?

Russia: Da! Of course! ^J^

Romano: but grandpa is dead...and Italy and potato...face are a bit busy!

France: a-ah?

England: What?

America: *looks away* I'm scared...that if he doesn't need me...than the last person who actually loves me will leave me all alone...

Turkey: sure. *shrugs*

Greece: Yes. Japan. *deadpan*

**animehetaliagirl16: can I be in this please? I have shoulder length dark brown hair and very blue eyes I have a Hetalia shirt on with jeans and blue converse shoes. And can I walk in with Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune and stand next to Japan? :3  
Dare: (I'm a USUK fangirl)  
America and England: Make-out and have sexy time in a room and enjoy it!  
Italy: (I'm so sorry) Don't eat pasta for two days (again sorry!)  
Germany: Remember hard! Are you Holy Roman Empire?! Do you remember a little girl(boy) giving you a push broom before you went to war?!  
Prussia and Hungary: Confess your love for each other! 3  
Sorry if I asked for so much!**

Animehetaliafangirl: *Walks in with the two holograms, smiling and standing next to Japan, who blushes a little*

America: I will so be thinking of my sexy ass the whole time!

England: urgh...

Italy: o-okay...

Hungary: BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM AT ALL!

Prussia: M-ME NEITHER!

**AlxMeifan:** **Hello! It's my first time daring, but let's get started.  
Switzerland: (turns all of your guns into waterguns)  
America: (whispers to him) Tell Russia that Belarus got you pregnant.  
China and Liechtenstein: (pushes the two into a kiss) You guys are my OTP.  
*shoots a laser at England's butt* I'm English, but you really suck.  
That's all. Bye!**

Switzerland: *death glare*

America: *blinks* um...Bela got me pregnant...

Russia: *his bran broke*

Belarus: *blinks and blushes a tiny bit*

China: A-Aiya! 0/0

Lili: a-ah!

Swiss: YOU ARE DEAD, CHINESE BASTARD!

**username-pocky: Okay. :3 First of all, I love you.  
Dares:  
Romano, say you love me. Please :3 ?  
I'm Italian! (And I like you better than Feli)  
Ahem. *clears throat*  
Hungary. Look up a Greece x Japan fanfiction.  
Greece, appear out of no where. Then, confess your undying love to Japan, and kiss him full on the lips.  
Japan, don't protest.**

Romano: *hopeful look* y-you do?

Hungary: Happily!

Greece: *gets on his knees and looks at Japan* I love you. (that's all he can do)

Japan: *tiny peck*

**Vlad Bochinsky: Vlad Bochinsky (2p!Romania): Salut. My Admin wanted me to give some dares to you, but don't worry. *Russia smile*  
America: Dye your hair black/brown and put on purple contacts. Then dress like Austria and act like him.  
England: *[fail] British accent* This ain't going to be too hard, mate. Fall asleep and don't wake up nor open your eyes until all of my dares are done.  
France: *whispers to France* Shave England's eyebrows off and draw them back with a pen.  
Russia: *holds out hand* Become one with me. Da.  
Italy: Act like your fratello.  
Japan: End all your sentences with "da-ze" for the whole fanfic.  
China: End your sentences with "ana" instead of "aru".  
Last one...  
Prussia: Mein [un]awesome, [un]awesome prietene. Describe yourself without using the words "awesome", "amazing", "great", nor refer to yourself as "Preussen," "Teutonic Knights", or "East Germany". Not even "Gilbert". Igen?**

America: What? Like DC?  
DC: SHUT UP!

england: fine...?

France: *evil smile*

Russia: Da~! I am so loved today!

Italy: *blanking out*

Japan: Fine...da-ze.

China: um, okay, ar-ana.

Prussia: I am...I am...SPECTACULAR!

**EmoVampireChic: -.- if I am your partner in crime why am I always almost last.  
any yeeeeeeeeeeees *riding Canada like a horse while he gives me a piggy back ride.  
America! I dare you to make England make you switch bodies with Ukraine for the rest of the chapter and then go over and flirt with Canada!  
England I dare you to get you eyebrows waxed.  
Ontario: I dare you to play hard to get with DC and flirt with other people and watch DC get all possessive, *wink wink* I love YAOI! *throws my Arms up in the air and makes a rainbow.  
Truths  
Canada: you are so open and good about Gay Rights, why can't your brother be like that!  
DC: you are gay and have close ties with the government, Y U NO MAKE GAY RIGHTS LEGAL!  
Austria: if you and DC got together what would it be like  
Prussia: I speak German, am I awesome?  
One more dare:  
Canada! I dare you to declare war on America until he makes Gay rights legal, it will be called the War of the rainbows and in the war you can only use rainbow bullets and rainbow granades that have rainbow smoke in the! *seriously evil look* you must do this or else *holds a rainbow dagger and does a very Belarusian glare**

Liondancer: Because, to make sure I get everyone, I start from the first review to the last. Also, because the best is ALWAYS last!

America: okay...

England: *taps him with the wand, America goes over and awkwardly rubs his tits on Canada*

Ontario: *strolls to Austria and starts flirting*

Dc: *his shoulders tense and his eyes narrow* mine..

America: *as Ukraine* IT'S NOT MY FAULT! *starts crying*

Austria: ...musical. *ba-dum-tsh*

Canada: K-Kat?! *too busy*

Liondancer: u-um...well, review I guess? OH! I also have a tumblr for 2p Belarus! It's called ask-2p-natalyaarvloskya! Pleeeease look at it! :D That is, if you don't mind me being an attention whore~?


	6. Chapter 6

Liondancer: Yeah...I figured I'll do another one of these. So...let's start. For the moment, America and Ukraine have been switched back to their normal bodies, just to avoid confusion. *is holding the Wand of Power*

**Sierrawood:**

**Hey! I'm back! Ok so lets get to business *slightly evil grin on face*  
England: Put on a mini skirt. One that you CAN"T bend over in... yes I want it that short.  
America: How does England look in said mini skirt?  
Prussia: Ok take out a piece of paper and in BIG letters write "Prussia", now cross out the P... What does it say?  
Germany: How does Italy look in a mini skirt? Oh and put on a mini skirt exactly like the one England is wearing.  
Italy: How does Germany look in the mini skirt?**

That's all for now... Bye!

England: *is poofed into a mini-skirt* W-what the bloody hell?!

Japan: *0*

America: Um...disturbing?

Liondancer: *whispers in his ear*

America: *clears his throat* ENGLAND LOOKS DEAD SEXY IN A MINI-SKIRT.

Prussia: It says...it says PRUSSIA WITHOUT THE P!

Germany: I don't know...*trying to hide the fact that he's wearing one*

Italy: *staring at Germany* h-huh?

**IWantsRussia:**

**I'm baaaack *happy smile*  
*leans down towards countries menacingly with creepy aura and scary grin* Prepare yourselves...  
*grabs pancakes and syrup then eats while talking* Eh! Why don't you guys remember Canada?! I'm from Canada, and I hate you guys for it *sincere death glare at America specifically*  
*giggles* But I am also from Scotland! *grabs scones* And England! Hey! Iggy! What do you think of your older brother Scotland?  
*grabs Russia's hand and swings it around like a child would* So, big guy! I was wondering if you had something to do with the dissapearence of the fastest plane built in Canada, the Avro Arrow. *death glare* Canada was gonna be famous for that!  
*walks over to Ontario* Hallo! *hugs* I'm going to Ontario for my first time next week, and I'm really excited! What do you think about tourists?  
*turns head and glides over to Belarus happily. Holds up poster of Russia sleeping* Isn't he do cute! *squeals and gives poster* You get the poster because you are so awesome! What would you rather, Russia sleeping, or Russia working hard so that he sweats?! *fantasizes*  
*dog piles Prussia* What's up Lord Of Awesomeness! So what do you think came first, the chicken or the egg?  
Dare time!  
*tackles Canada* I dare you to juggle attack Prussia!  
*shakes Germany's hand politely* Nice to meet you, sir. Please do kiss Italy for me. It's used a lot, but it's always cute.**

Alrighty then! I'm done with my stuff! I'd like to ask that you stick in my Province OC, for PEI. Her name is Anne, she has orange hair that's braided, green eyes, is flawless(because of PEI's beaches), swears a lot, eats potatoes like Spain does tomatoes, wears a red belly shirt, black short shorts, black combat boots, and a red scarf that's really long and is red. Please do stick her in! I look forward to the next update!

America: *for a long moment, he stares at the monitor, smiling blankly, though it doesn't look right* my...my brother hates me...m-my brother hates me...*his eyes get glassy and his lips twitch, then he spins around and walks away robotically, walking to a door that just poofed out of nowhere*

Mattie: *chases after him* Wait, no, Al, it's not me, it's just one person!

America: *smiles at him brightly, fighting back tears* No, it's fine, everyone else does, why not you? I'd better go before I annoy anyone else. *pries Mattie away, then leaves, slamming the door shut, cracks appearing in the frame*

England:...

Russia: *blinks, then smiles* N-nyet...I didn't do anything.

Belarus: ...it is adorable, but you keep it...Russia doesn't like me having things like this...

Canada: ...

Germany: ...I will.

Ontario: *blinks out of it* They're cool, as long as they respect me, and don't put flags in my balls.

**Yaoiqueenrulzu:**

**Omg I wants to has a dare too!  
Japan: dress up as a kitty and say meow at end of every sentence for rest of chapter  
Romano: kiss Canada for two while minutes!  
Canada: yell at America for all the stuff he food to you!  
Bad touch trio: song funhouse by pink!  
Prussia: flirt with romano  
Yea that's all I got! ;)**

Japan: *0* h-hai, nya.

Romano: W-WHAT THE FRIG?! *pecks Canada's cheek*

Canada: *flinches* now's really not the time...

Prussia: THIS USED TO BE A FUNHOUSE-

Spain: BUT NOW IT'S FULL OF EVIL CLOWNS-

France:...it's time to start the countdown...

**bluepenguin77:**

**Hey! Thanks for everything Liondancer! Your one great writer! I hope I can be as great as you one day! Anyway, moving on to buisness.  
Dares  
I dare every boy to come up with a pick up line and use it on any girl in the room.  
Austria could you play Fur Elise on the piano please?  
France and Prussia I dare you two to have a debate over who's more perverted.  
Canada the pancakes were delicious - Could West Virginia and Minnesota have some?  
Truths  
Hungary why is your weapon of choice the Frying Pan?  
England what is you favorite letter?  
America what's your favorite three colors?  
France what's your favorite book?  
That's all Folks!**

Liondancer: *blinks* 0/0 e-eh? U-um, thanks...

Prussia: *to Hungary* Five. Meters.

Hungary: *smacks him over the head*

Belarus: *looks at the door*

Austria: *shrugs* sure.

France: uhm...I am.

Prussia: FIVE METERS!

Canada: *throws a pancake platter*

Hungary: Blunt force trauma~!

England: ...E.

France: *smiles* the Count of Monte Cristo.

**aUsFrUkShipper:**

**Okay den.  
First of all, would you bring in New York the state? (My OC: Girl, blonde, freakiest place in the world, loves pizza and subs.) And Vermont. (Girl, sorta a kind Russia, but liberal)  
Now, New York and Vermont, slap DC hard enough to give him a bruise.  
America, kiss Canada. (I SHIP CANAME)  
Canada, kiss me.  
England, kiss France.  
Belarus, hug Russia.  
Russia, cuddles? 0w0  
AND AFTER ALL THIS - NEKOTALIA FOR HAL AN HOUR  
ouh and...  
Truths!  
Austria and Hungary, you are together, right?  
America, is Canada your brother?  
France, does Canada call you papa?  
England, where did you find the flying mint bunny and all the other magical stuff?  
And then.  
France x UK x America x Canada all go to the closet and have fun.**

DC: THAT IS NOT NEW YORK. NOT. NEW YORK. *is bitch slapped*

Ontario: *posessively cuddles*

Canada: When he comes back...*kisses*

England: N-NO!

Belarus: *hugs, Russia shivers in fear*

Russia: Who will I cuddle? You or systra?

England: WAND!

Austria: We used to be, but then we got divorced.

France: Oui! C'est tres adorable!

England: Well, they just kind of came to me. Familiars sense their other halves that way. Flying Mint Bunny is my familiar. The others came since they sensed strong magic and a way to be protected.

Canada: Not now...

**VivaAmerica:**

***gasps dramatically* You ship AmeBel too?! *screams and starts fangirling* DUDE, WHEN I SAID I SHIP USUK AND FRUK I MEANT THAT I WAS OKAY WITH THEM, BUT MY OTP IS AMEBEL! I SHIP IT SOOOO MUCH! *glomps Liondancer* (Plus FrUK makes more sense to me X3)  
Spain:... I was kind of mean then huh? *puts aside Mexican pride and hugs Spain* Sorry, I bet you miss your colonies huh?  
France and England: I'm going to count to three, and if you don't tell me what happened to Native America Russia get's his way with both of you! One... Two...  
Ukraine: What did you think of Canada the first time you met him?  
Canada: When did you first realize you were in love with Ukraine?  
Germany and Italy: D'aww! Now you two know! Do you realize how awesome this is?! The fact that you two fell in love, got separated, and fell in love again even though you didn't recognize each other is amazing! *sniffle* And Holy Rome kept his promise to come back to Italy! *blushes suddenly* Sorry, I'm fangirling. Now that you both know, MAKE OUT EPICALLY!  
Prussia: Okay, this has gone on for far too long. PRUSSIA YOU MUST KISS HUNGARY! ON THE LIPS!  
America: *cries and glomps him* THAT'S NOT TRUE AMERICA! LOTS OF PEOPLE LOVE YOU! MILLIONS OF PEOPLE LOVE YOU AND WHAT YOU STAND FOR! INCLUDING ME! GOD BLESS AMERICA! *waves American flag* Ahem, sorry about that, I seem to be very emotional today. *rubs hands together and cackles* Now I dare you to make out with Belarus!  
Belarus: After America finishes making out with you, make out with America! (I expect pictures Japan!)  
Russia: I will never become one with you but...can I cuddle with you for a bit?  
DX Sorry this is soooooo long! TTFA! Ta ta for now! *blows kisses***

Liondancer: *laughs* have you seen a good 99% of my fics?

Spain: ...s-si...

England: *deep breath* Shewaskilledbydiseaseandlosingherpeopleafterwecame tosettleonherland.

Ukraine: H-he was so nice! ^^

Canada: well...it started out as a crush since she was so pretty, and then it just...evolved...

Germany: J-Ja...

Prussia: *grabs her and kisses*

Hungary: *flails in surprise, then just relaxes*

Canada: ...he's still not here...

**rancois:**

**I'm not going to leave any truths or dares because I don't think they'd fit your... clients. BUT, I heartily disagree with VivaAmerica and am even willing to start a history war to prove that Germany and Holy Rome are SEPERATE people... bye!**

Liondancer: ...shut up and stop being a party pooper!

**Joni Smith:**

**You are all awesome people. We're gonna get right down to business.  
Dares:  
Switzerland you have to smile for the next two chapters of the fic. You must actually smile NOT GRIMACE!  
France and England just need to have a soccer match one on one.  
Itacest versus Germancest! The four of you must also have a soccer game!  
America you must wear a maple leaf tattoo on your forehead for the rest of the chapter.**

Truth:  
This may sound like an empty question but it is not. France why do you have to be so perverted?  
Germany what did Hitler do to you? I'm not going to judge you.  
Belarus what is so appealing about your brother?  
Russia why do you love sunflowers so much?  
Romano why do ya have to be so mean to Spain?

Swiss: *painful grimace* how is this?

France: Big brother will win!

England: Not if I do!

France: How obvious...

Prussia: *Screams* WHO SAID THE FORBIDDEN WORD?!

Canada: he isn't...forget it...

France: *smiles* it is my way of showing love to the world...it is my way of forgetting, of just showing the world that they mean something, even if it is just one person..

Belarus: He is..was... the only person who ever took care of me and saved me.

Romano: BECAUSE HE IS AN IDIOT!

**Emo Vampire Chic:**

**ahhhhh I demand more America as ukraine with Canada action!  
DC let me see your full possessiveness  
I will repeat what I said last chapter because I won't be ignored  
Canada! I dare you to declare war on America until he makes Gay rights legal, it will be called the War of the rainbows and in the war you can only use rainbow bullets and rainbow granades that have rainbow smoke in the! *seriously evil look* you must do this or else *holds a rainbow dagger and does a very Belarusian glare**

Belarus what would you do if you had boobs like Ukraine

Ukraine how does it feel to be in America's body with out your big boobies?! and can I have a huuuuuuuuuuug when you get back to your old body?

Dc: How, when no one is pulling anything?

Liondancer: *flicks the wand, ukraine blinks, then starts to head for the door again, almost crashing into america, who has come running back at full speed. Ukraine helps America up, and then leaves again* Hi emy~!

Canada: um...next chapter? Now is really...not the time...

Belarus: I would be so happy...

America (ukraine): I feel so light and free! And of course! *Shoots a glance at the door* It's so weird being teleported there...

**SerpentAzura:**

**Luv this. .**

No dares... for now, but I just wanted to say something.  
I salute you Japan, for bringing anime and Pokemon to the rest of the world (Even though I'm Chinese meep)  
To all: Who believes in dragons? *Obsessed and will become depressed if no nation does*  
A bit of a gory question, but-  
Belarus: Who do you want to kill (For no other way of putting it -.-) the most? (Or garrot, stab, hang, quarter, burn, execute, shoot, murder, etc.)

Japan: *blushes* t-thank you!

China: I DO!

Belarus: ...anyone who hurts him...

**Alli-Bean:**

**I'm going to join this. And I'm going to be as nice as possible. :3  
Truths:  
Japan-Why do you hate China so much? (I'm Chinese, so I'm sorry.)  
China-Why do you like cute stuff? And can I get a hug?  
Austria-Why do you act like a dick? No offense...  
Dares:  
Russia-Piggyback ride!  
Hungary-Beat up Prussia. * eats popcorn and holds a video camera *  
Prussia-Don't use awesome for a whole week.**

Japan: *long pause* I don't. I just want to be myself.

China: That's obvious, ar-ana. Because they are cute!

Austria: I-I DO NOT!

Russia: sure! ^J^

Hungary: With pleasure~!

Prussia: TT^TT okay...

**Whatthefuzzlecake:**

**Hey there. Can you put my OC Connecticut in there? He's small, has hair like Sealand's, green eyes, and he has a hard time attracting attention. Like Canada. Or something  
Everyone: Do the Harlem Shake.  
America: Truth: Why can't you be a little more like your brother and allow gay marriage?  
Canada: -hands plate of pancakes and maple syrup-  
England: Get drunk.  
Italy: Kiss America and tell him you love him and hug him and all that.  
-oh god by now I know I'll regret this but it's morning and my brain is too dead to care-  
Hungary: Smack France with the frying pan.  
France: Truth: What was it about Jeanne d'Arc that attracted you? What did you do when she died?  
Russia: Truth: Why are you so creepy? -hides-  
Oh God I'm so sorry.**

Liondancer: Sure!

*Harlem shake is done, Liondancer records it*

America (ukraine): Please...not now...

Canada: um...merci!

England: yes please...

Italy: *kisses ukraineMerica* Ti amo!

Hungary: *smacks happily*

France: just...everything...

Russia: I AM NOT KOLKOLKOL!

Liondancer: um...join us next time?


	7. Chapter 7

Liondancer: And we're back. ^^ Thank you for the reviews.

America: *sitting blankly in the chair, staring off into space*

D.C.: *rubbing his cheek sadly*

Ontario: *hugging his posessively and growling angrily at anyone who comes near*

Liondancer: Stahp, it's over, he's okay.

Ontario: NO! No one can ever hurt him again!

Liondancer: *pats his head* I know...now, anyway, let's go!

**WhatTheFuzzleCakes:**

**AHAHAHAHAHAhaha I knew it I would regret it.  
*hides in corner***

Liondancer: 030 okay...

**SierraWood:**

**Romano: Eat a potato! And give Germany a compliment that doesn't involve the words "Potato Bastard" in it.  
Italy: Give your brother a tomato! Cause I know his dare probably has him going off and thats the only way to shut him up.  
Germany: *Whispers in his ear* Give your brother a bunch of opened yellow peeps that are aranged in a nest like fashion. But don't tell him they are peeps. After he has them. Take one and eat it.**

That's all folks!

Romano: *makes the most horrified face and chokes one down, giving a horrible, twitching grin* I-It's...frigging...frig-frig...

Italy: o-okay...*stuffs one in Romano's face, still staring at Germany*

Germany: *brutally murders a peep*

Prussia: GFHFGHJFHJKDFGHJKLDRFGHNJKLDRGYHUJIKLRTYHUJIKOLDRT GYHUJIKORTYGHUJIKL-

**VivaAmerica:**

**I'm back you guys! *sees rancois' review and a red aura appears* I really don't care if you throw historical facts at me, but let me just say one thing rancois. If you break Italy's heart by telling him Holy Rome is dead (he ISN'T btw) I will FIND YOU and KILL YOU and EAT YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD. Savvy?  
*red aura disappears* Alright, on with the questions and dares!  
France and England: *facepalms* I suspected it was something like that. You guys are as bad as Spain, and that's saying A LOT.  
Romano: I have a friend whose family is from South Italy and she's a lot like you in many respects. She swears like a sailor and thinks Italian food is better than Mexican food. *scoffs* You're thoughts?  
Prussia: See? Was it that hard to kiss Hungary?  
America: *heart breaks when she sees America so sad* AMERICAAAAA! COME HERE AND LET VIVA HUG YOU! QAQ  
Belarus: Once I'm done hugging America you have to kiss him!  
Adios amigos! *blows kisses***

Liondancer: *dies* oh my gawd, poor ran...cois.

England: *flinches, looking at Canada talking to France, then at Al sitting, staring off into space*

Romano: *still choking* r-really?

Prussia: GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

America: ...thanks, but you're one of my people, aren't you? At least you're not one of those ones who are ashamed of me.

VivaAmerica: *tacklehugs*

America: *tiny twitch of a smile*

Belarus: *shakes a little*

America: ...no, I won't if she doesn't want it.

Belarus: *shakes again* Don't...do that! Stop it! Just STOP IT! *storms over and just hugs him tight, giving death glares to everyone else in the room*

America: *blinks, then leans against her, his mind completely broken ny this weirdness*

Liondancer: m-moving on...

**Yaoiqueenrulzu:**

**Omg thank you!  
Dares:  
Canada and them Nordics have a family reunion cuz seeing how Canada was vinland, and I want its to be as heart warming as possible!  
Canada I want you to meet your nyo,2p,and snapped selves!  
England I'm srry but I dare you and France to have a baby by mpreg.  
America I love you but not as much as Canada and my romano! But I love u!  
Truth:  
China why do you hate south Korea,because them way you treat him is like you hate him?  
South Korea why do love China?  
Bye and everything originated in Korea!XD**

Canada: but...I barely know them...*as he's being carried away by Denmark* AND WHAT IS A TWOOO PPPP?

England: BLOODY HELL NO!

America: t-thanks...again...*still being half-chokes*

China: I don't, ar-ana. He's just annoying sometimes, but of couse I love him.

South Korea: HE IS AWESOME, DA-ZE, LIKE ME! AND HEEEEELL YES!

**Emo Vampire Chic:**

**WHO HURT MY BABY BOO DC?! *hugs him tightly* there there, Mama's here  
America: *hugs him* I'm sorry for everyone being mean to you, it's not your fault, it's your government *hugs him* NO ONE HURT THIS POOR BABY EITHER  
No... *tackleglomps Ukraine*  
Now All of you must have a beach party!  
All the guys wear bikinis and all the girls wear speedos no tops!  
Prussia, I allow you to stare at Hungary  
France I allow you to be nude and Iggy feel free to react  
Also Belarus you now have Ukraine's boob  
How do you feel about that America  
Okay done being a perv  
Byyyereeeeeess**

Ollie: *hiiiiiiiss* He's my baby boo!

Dc: woah...

America: *eeps as he is being tackles by two women*

Londancer: *waves magic wand happily, everyone is in tiny speedos or bikinis, and now France is naked and being carried away by England, who is out cold*

Belarus: o...kay...

America: *blinks and blushes bright red* This day is...interesting.

**Not EmoVamp: **

***wears fake Romano stache*  
Can we please stop hurting DC...also I would like to bring in my OC she is New Hampsire her name is Hannah and she has tan skin and black hair with blue eyes New York is like crazy in love with her and she loves him too**

Also America...  
I LOVE YOU

And DC please tell us your buttsex

Thank you

Good day

Hannah: *walks in* um...is this the beach party New Jersey was telling me about?

Nick York: I don't think so...

Canada: RUN WHILE YOU CAN YOU FOOLS!

America: *smiles a little more* thanks.

Dc: *goes into a long, drawn out desciption that is not appropriate for a T-rated story, Hungary video tapes it*

Liondancer: thank you all again, and I love how it was all the hot girls that tackled Al...*laughs* Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

New York: *looking around* where are we...?

New Hampshire: I'm not sure...

Canada: Whyyyy? Why them? Whyyyyy?

LionDancer: silence...we must continue!

**Emo Vampire Chic:**

**Yaaaaaay I'm a hot girl .**

Alright, Prussia, I dare you to pretend to be in love with New Hampshire tell her you love her and want her to leave Nick ( my New York )  
DC... Hi

Alright: America, Taco Bell or Subway?  
Canada tell us your experience with roll up with Tim Hortons  
Kuma: why are you not here? Are you a polar bear cub or a Spirit Bear  
Hungary: I will give you a whole bunch of yaoi if you confess your love to Prussia and take him to the closet and ravage him  
Iggy: I know your anger towards America was not because you hated him, it never was, it was just you overprotective motherness and I want you to Tell Al that  
France: I know the same goes for you when you called Canada a barren land of snow or whatever you just wanted to somehow make it easier to give up your beloved son, now everyone have a good heart warming family moment  
Russia...Your sister has said that she slightly remembers your parents...do you?  
Well that's all she wrote

Prussia: *tortured look* ugh...I love you Hannah. Love. You.

Nick: *eyes flash and he pulls out a gun*

Hannah: Ehhhhh?!

Hungary: You gonna die, boy.

Canada: *eyes flash* DO NOT MENTION THAT! I DID NOT SLEEP FOR THREE WEEKS! THREE! FUCKING! WEEKSSSSSS!

Kumajiro: Polar bear, duh.

Iggy: Doesn't he know that?

France: I thought the same...

Russia: Barely...

**VivaAmerica:**

**Eheheh...maybe I shouldn't have said that? How about I find rancois and kill them BUT I won't eat their firstborn child? *cricket noises* Ooooooookay, moving on.  
England: *scoffs* What am I supposed to say? That is wasn't your fault? You're partly responsible for her death.  
Romano: It's true! My friend is from South Italy and she's a lot like you! In fact, she has an account you can look up. Her name is Epic F. Awesomesauce and as the name implies she is both epic and awesome!  
Prussia: *whacks him upside the head* Honey, those are DYED MARSHMALLOWS. Millions are consumed every Easter - though I don't know why because they're disgusting - so get over it!  
Hungary: Kiss Prussia, I dare you.  
America: *grabs his head and looks deeply into his eyes* Hey, listen up. I have NEVER heard anyone say they hate you or are ashamed of you. They hate and are ashamed of some (read as: most) of the politicians but THEY ARE NOT YOU. And for another thing, many "stupid things America did" were voted on by the people. You are not to blame for choices made through a democratic vote. Savvy? *kisses his cheek*  
Belarus: Stop being a tsun-tsun and kiss him! *shoves her towards America*  
Adios amigos!**

England: *flinches*

Romano: W-wow...*tears up*

Prussia: WHO WOULD EAT THEM? WHATT THE HELL?

Hungary: Oh hell no!

America: I've heard that...

LionDancer: *Whispers to VivaAmerica* It's true though...I actually received a really depressing answer from someone who said that they honestly believed every character in Hetalia **_hated_ _him,_** not the country, but Alfred himself, at least a little. Depressing, huh? I couldn't say anything because my poor heart was stabbed into a million pieces for two days...and people wonder why I'm so sensitive about my poor baby...

America: ...I heard that.

LionDancer: *flinch* sorry.

Belarus: ...*now honestly considering*

**MichigaHeyyooo!  
Okay first, can I be in it please? I have chest length hair, blue eyes, blonde hair, and I'm happy all the time. (Seriously I'm so happy and energetic my friends think I'm planning to kill them all... It's kinda weird. Haha XD) I would also like to be Michigan... Who if the Ohio likes Ohio state will get in a lot of arguements because I love Michigan Wolverines ;) haha  
Next, I dare England to become his 2p please liondancer17! (For a chaper or two) This should be interesting... If you choose to display him as my favorite version (the psychopathic killer who loves cupcakes and acts really sweet until he kills you) but if you prefer the other version that's fine too :3  
And Italy I love you! *huggles*  
Romano you're so adorable! *hugs him too*  
Russia... You're actually my favorite character! I don't care what anyone else says you're adorable and cute and I love you! 3  
That is all :3 (please include Michigan.. I will love you if you do!) (That was longer than I was expecting...)ngirl98:**

LionDancer: *sighs and mumbles* okay, fine, even if 2p England is overrated out the ass...and I like 2p Al and Mattie better...*waves wand*

England: *smiles* 'ello poppets~!

Italy: V-ve!

Russia: Thank you~! ^J^

**Yaoiqueenrulzu:**

**So dares:  
Canada i dare you to go on the internet and look up 'Hetalia 2P's' then you will know what it is and then you can meet your 2P's!1  
Romano i dare you to sing 'i won't say i'm in love' with feli prussia and france as your back up singer's!  
France i dare you to have a baby by mpreg with...Canada! (optional)  
Truth's:  
France what is the true meaning of la amour?  
South Korea do you miss hanging out with North Korea?  
England how do you get along with your brother's?  
Denmark and Norgie! How do you two feel about Iceland dating Hong Kong?  
Thank you's! America stop being a downer and take these happy pill's!**

Canada: okay, okay...

Romano: EEEEEEEEEEEEEH? OH...OH FRIG NO!

France: 0.o but he's _mon petite fil...*_clears throat and shakes head* true love is wanting to make someone happy, someone who you care about above all others, no matter what happens...ever...*looks at psychotic England and depressed America and confused Mattie*

Im Yong Soo: *looks sad* yeah...my brother kind of went loony...I miss him...da-ze...

England: *chirps* just...*giggles* _deliciously~!_

Norway: ...what?

Denmark: HELL YES BROSKI'S GETTING LAID!

Canada: *flinches at the familiar phrase*

Russia: *glares at him*

Canada: goddammit...stupid America...

America: *drops his face in his hands*

**Guest:**

**Okay, first of all, pep-talk time. America, your brother DOES NOT hate you. Yes, you get on his nerves sometimes, but that happens to siblings all the time. You do not need to be like anyone else.  
Canada, maybe people don't always see you, but that does not mean you're not special. Do you know how many everyday heroes are forgotten? But people know who you are.**

Dares:  
Romano: Try some Japanese food.  
England: Cook and feed everyone your scones (tip: add a little nutmeg and they'll taste really good). No one may whine.  
Germany: Relax. Go play in the river or something.

America: ..you know, lying against the hero code, right?

Canada: *looks at Kat* I know.

Romano: um, okay?

England: :D Of course~! I know the perfect recipe~! *giggles*

Germany: Um...okay.

Romano: STOP COPYING ME YOU FRIGGING FRIG FACE!

**Obviously Me:**

**I am sending you this on my birthday! Happy birthday to me**

SC: Will you stop singing?

I'm Obby!

SC: Shes only like this on her birthday, so she'll go easy on you guys.

Ok dare time!  
Prussia: You are completely unawesome and YOU. DO. NOT. EXIST. So I dare you to kiss Hungary. If you don't I will find you and torture you. Endlessly.  
Hungary: You resist and you have the same fate as Prussia.  
Germany: *intense poker face*Bury yourself alive.

SC: I'm going to be evil to my family.  
DC: I thought West Virginia was you and Virginia's lovechild.*smirks*  
Ontario: Hang Quebec, he's annoying.  
Canada: Hi Uncle Canada! No pancakes for a month.  
America: Dad? Are you ok?*hugs him*Here, eat this burger. I don't care what other people say, but this is my dare.*hands burger*

I guess that's enough.

SC: Wait one more!  
Everyone: Has anybody seen my twin and Paris?*mumbles about married couples*

BYE

Prussia: You just obviously don't know my awesome yet!

Hungary: I am not kissing that _dummkompf!_

Germany: um, _nein_. Just _nein._

DC: 0.o No, West is her twin. And he's gay with South Carolina, so take _that._

Ontario: *flips his hair* could _not _agree more.

Canada: I'm going to be like Germany and Just Say No.

LionDancer: *smacks his head* sorry buddy, you just can't do that.

America: um...thanks. *noms like he's eating Ben and Jerry's*

**Sierra Wood:**

**Hey its me again! Thank you Germany for eating the peep. Peeps taste good right, Prussia? Any way on to the questions...**

Prussia: I a little gilbirdy told me that your "awesomeness" is imaginary. Thoughts? Also, is it true that you became one with Russia?  
Germany: What will happen if I give Italy sugar?  
Prussia AND Germany: What do you think of germancest?  
Canada AND America: What do you think of americest?  
Italy AND Romano: What do you think of itacest?

Prussia: PEEPS ARE AN ABOMINATION FHJFGHUJKLKJHGFGHJIKLKJHGFD!

Germany: The apocalypse. *deadpan* Also, Germancest is the abomination.

Canada: It's not...well...I meant it's like that one time where we were both really horny and we were both having a sleepover and he was just _right there,_ _right there _with his tongue hanging out and I could see the v, and he was mumbling my name in his sleep, and then he turned over and his boxers were like, _almost all the way off, _and...yeah...I mean, he woke up and saw what I was doing to myself, and...*bright red, he realizes what he is saying and shuts up*

Romano: YOU PEOPLE ARE FRIGGING FREAKS!

**TobiTheNinjaKitten:**

**Hello I just want to say a couple things! I meet a lady from Belarus and she was really nice so I think I should say good job(?) Belarus! You have nice people!  
And I should join the make-America-feel-better parade, too! *gets out hot chocolate, warm blanket, and Avengers DVD and gives all to America* The feel better kit! (At least that usually helps me...)  
Oh! *tries to think of a none depressing question for them* Aha! What is your favorite color?! BUT! It cannot be one of your flag's colors! So I guess... second favorite color then... (because like half the world has red, blue, and white on their flag.) That question is open to anyone who thinks they can answer! This can be difficult. No joke.**

Belarus: *polite curtsey* thank you.

America: *smiles a little* now I'm craving shawarma...

Belarus: ...White...and blue.

Russia: ...yellow.

America: Indigo.

Canada: Blue.

England: PINK~!

France: *flinch* Green.

New York: *jumping back in* Grey.

New Hampshire: *smiles* Grey too.

Dc: Purple.

Ontario: Blue.

Ukraine: ^^ Purple.

Romano: ...Dammit, Green's on my flag..

Spain: *winks* Green for me too.

Italy: ^o^ Blue.

Germany: ...Amber.

Japan: Blue.

China: Purple.

Denmark: Blue.

Norway: ...Green.

Iceland: Brown.

Sweden: Brown.

Finland: *smiles* Green.

**Historiafan8723:**

**Wow. It's my first time doing this so I will... NOTHAVEANYMERCYONTHEM.  
Truth: Poland, why do you have to be so... A.D.D?  
France, how did the marriage between you and England went?  
England, what did you think about this occasion?  
Dare: America, sing the American idiot song in the world summit.  
Baltic nations except for Latvia , say you're independent from Russia, also in the world summit.  
Finally, Japan, say you're younger than Korea. In the world summit. With the Korean brothers attending.  
The dares will be performed in the sme world summit. I say it's going to turn out pretty interesting.**

Poland: Why do you have to be so, like, RUDE?

France: ...

England: *giggles* TERRIFIC~!

America: If you want...

Latvia: b-but he already knows!

Japan: ...hai.

**Mapletreeway:**

**OOHHHH I REALLY LOVE THIS STORY! :D Can I give some dares too? Because I have some awesome ones in mind! *not so innocent smile*  
England, I have a dare for you! You have to sing and dance to the song "London Bridge" by Fergie in front of a country (you can pick which).  
China, you have to say "I love you" to Russia in RUSSIAN then kiss him on da lips! I'm sorry, I need my RoChu feels!  
Liechtenstein, I dare you to sing "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne and then kiss Prussia! (Someone may need to hold old Switzy back.)  
Italy, cuteness doesn't cut it with me. I dare you to dance to "Toxic" by Britney Spears in front of Germany. It has to be SEXY!  
Austria, no cake or sweets for a month!  
And finally, Hungary you have to make-out with Belarus. Bela, please don't kill me! You guys are my yuri OTP! I can't help it! *hides behind Russia*  
I think that's it. :3 Thanks! Bis spatter!**

England: *giggles* sure~! Can I do it naked?

China: *bright red* e-eh?

Liechtenstein: *innocently kisses him* I don't know that song...

Swiss: *can be heard in the background having a seizure*

Italy: *preforms a pole dance*

Germany: *Dead*

Austria: ...fine.

Belarus: *head slowly turns around excorsist-style* you. expect. me. to do THAT?

Hungary: *grabs and pecks*

Prussia: *snaps a photo*

LionDancer: um...well, this has been an interesting one. And by the way guys, if any of you ever want to ask me anything at all, dares or truths or whatever, or even just talk to (the beautiful and fabulous and awesome) me, then feel free to leave something in the review! _Au revoir~!_ ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Liondancer: *pops in* Okay guys. There has been a _massive influx_ of reviews asking for the 2p hetalia cast in my other truth or dar fic. I...simply can't do it. I can barely handle _one cast,_ much less_ two. _So please, any and all 2p stuff goes on my other one. _Please._

**Joni Smith:**

**Hey cool kids! I'm finally back! I bet all you Truth or Dare contestants were happy, huh? Well, then I'm just gonna have to work extra hard...**

**DARES:**  
**England and America are now Sherlock and John! Cosplay! (OOC yes...but you know you love it anyway)**  
**France sing "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City to Canada :3**  
**I need someone to dance with...ROMANO!**  
**Now Spain dance with Romano.**

**TRUTHS:**  
**For Japan- Fruits Basket or Full Metal Alchemist (unrelated but oh well)?**  
**For Hungary- Why is yoai so awesome to you? Don't get me wrong I love it but I wanted to hear your thoughts.**  
**For Denmark- Why do you always try to get drinks from people?**  
**For LionDancer- What is the secret to being awesome?**

**That is all for now my dear ones. Much love frome me to you :)**

Liondancer: *whispers* I don't watch Sherlock...sorry.

England: D: Poppet, you must~!

France: ...D'accord?

Spain: With pleasure! :D

Romano: FRIGGITY FRIG FRIG! *is pulled into a flamenco dance*

Japan: *serious look* Fruits Basket. It's cuter.

Hungary: Because...it just...turns me on! I don't know _why, _it just does!

Denmark: ^-^ What's better than free alchahol?

Liondancer: *winks* be me.

**Obviously Me:**

***sadistic grin* You refuse, huh? Remember this, I know where you live. Thank South.**

**SC: Please guys, don't kill me for telling her. You probably will.**

**Prussia and Hungary: You WILL kiss each other. My threat still stands.**  
**Germany: You guys are so stubborn. I DON'T CARE IF I'M GERMAN I STILL WANT YOU TO BURY YOURSELF ALIVE!**

**SC: Calm down. Just because there's a gay parade in my state doesn't mean I'm gay!**  
**DC: Kill Poland, he's extremely annoying. If you don't, I will torture you until you beg for mercy. Just because you're my brother and the capital doesn't mean I'll go easy on you.**

**America: Leave until this next dare is over.**  
**All of you: Say mean things to America, you cannot resist. I. Know. Where. You. Live.**

**SC: I feel sorry for dad. Please don't say-**

**Shut up you.**

**SC: *whispers* Please, be a good family for once and save me. Please. York? DC? Despised Canadian cousin? Dad? Uncle Canada? Save me from my citizen.**

***intense glare***

**SC: *flinches* Shes a little upset since she had an allergic reaction to mosquito bites.**  
**York: Say you like the Red Sox more than the Yankees.**  
**France: Do you know where Paris is? Her and North disappeared after they got married. Stupid idiot brother.**

**Iggy: I guess I can use 2p!Iggy to my advantage.*evil glint in my eyes*Send me some cupcakes. I have some...friends to give them to.**  
**Liondancer: Keep 2p!Iggy for at least 5 chapters.**

**SC: I guess we're done.**

Bye dead meat.

Hungary: *glares and gives a tiny peck*

Prussia: I AM NOT BLUSHING!

Poland: What the actual hell?

New York: OH HELL NO!

Iggy: As you wish, poppet~!

Liondancer: That will stand until someone changes him back. *ties America up* And guys, just help me get this Thing back in order, breaking him more will just make everyone upset/frustrated.

**Sierra Wood:**

**Hmm... How shall I amuse myself today... OK I got it!**

**Prussia: Let's try this again... A little Gilbirdy told me that your "awesomeness" is imaginary, thoughts?**  
**Canada: Sounds like you had an interesting night.**  
**Austria: If you express your anger with Chopin, then how do you express your happiness?**  
**Hungry: If you didn't have your pan, what would you use as a weapon?**

**OK... now for some fun!**  
**Awesome Trio! (Prussia, America, Denmark) UNITE! I dare you all to PAINT SWITZERLAND'S CAR PINK!**

**That's all folks! Maybe next time I'll have Prussia eat a peep! Who knows! BTW I really do love Prussia. I just enjoy messing with him.**

Prussia: YOUR FACE IS IMAGINARY!

Canada: ...indeed.

Austria: Mozart. ^-^

Hungary: Austria.

Lili: o please?

Swiss: *brain breaks*

**VivaAmerica:**

**Ciao everybody! My first dare is for everyone! *points at Japan* EVERYONE HUG HIM!  
England: *tries to glare but fails* Tch, I can't stay mad at you, you're my second favorite country. *hugs*  
Romano (and Spain): Another thing you should know about Epic is that she is a die hard Spamano fan. Seriously, she adores you guys (as do I). OwO  
Prussia: I dunno why people eat Peeps, they're FrUKing disgusting.  
Hungary: *glares* KISS. PRUSSIA...NOW.  
LionDancer: *heart shatters into a bajillion pieces* W-what...? How could anyone hate this amazing, heroic, brave, intelligent, charitable and kind person? *hugs America* You nations don't really hate Alfred...do you? *tries to keep from crying*  
Belarus: Do it Belarus, kiss him. PLEASE?  
I love you all!**

Japan: I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS.

England: *giggles* thanks poppet~!

Romano: oh...she sucks now.

Prussia: THEY ARE SICK PEOPLE.

Hungary: I JUST DID!

Liondancer: Some people just feel that way...about people they don't know...

Alfred: *blinks, confused*

Belarus: ...later, when not so many people are here.

**TobitheNinjaKitten**

***polite courtesy back to Belarus* You are very welcome!  
Yay! I bet you're going to get a boat load of shwarma from your fans but just in case here's a shwarma! *gives America the shwarma*  
*blinks* I... I didnt think so many of you would do it... but now... *evil cackle* Some of you have now fallen into my trap! Hahaha! I dare Belarus, France, Spain, Germany, England, Sweden and all the states/ territories/provinces to tell WHY you chose that color!  
Also! Romano! Choose a second favorite color! You are the great South Italy! It cant be that hard for you**

America: *small smile* thanks Tobi.

Liondancer: *whispers in her ear* because it's their loves eyes and colours of their flag. *rage is heard behind her*

Romano: *mutters* gold.

**FallingDominoes:**

**August 17 was my birthday so I demand that everyone sign a birthday card for me. EVERYONE. Or else I will tie everyone to a chair and shove 2p England's scone's down their throat. *evil smile* (P.S Can I be in here? I have short black hair that's usually in a ponytail, glasses, a pink jacket and a lion hat. And I'm short.)  
America: Please stop being sad. It's not like you.  
Belarus: Find some way to make America feel better.  
England: Just in case, cook a lot of scones!  
China: Can I have a hug?  
Prussia: (Tell the truth to this question or else I will shove Peeps down your miserable throat) How are your feelings towards Hungary?  
Hungary, Austria, and Italy: What were your reactions when you heard that HRE died? (Italy if you don't want to answer that's fine with me.)  
China: Can I have another hug?  
Russia: Can I have a hug?  
Belarus: Can I have a hug?  
Canada: Can I have a hug?  
America: Can I have a hug?  
Belarus and America: Can you two hug please?  
Romano: Can I have a hug?  
Spain: Can I have a hug?  
England: Can I have a hug?  
France: Can I have a hug?  
Italy: Can I have a hug?  
Germany: Can I have a hug?  
Japan: Can you do a handstand?**

America: huh? *hugs*

Belarus: How? *actually looks worried now, but is still trying to act like everyone else, who doesn't care*

England *whines* no, cupcakes!

*Dominoes is filled with hugs*

Japan: *handstand*

Liondancer: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!

**Emo Vampire Chic:**

**I dare you to let me run the dares for this chapter  
Also here have a brownie Canada * watches him eat it then laughs* that brownie is from British Columbia, have fun being high  
Also  
*slaps America* BUCK THE HELL UP STOP NEING MOPY AND START BEING A DAMN HERO, TUCK YOU SHIRT IN GROW SOME BALLS AND BE A DAMN MAN OR I WILL CHANGE YOU TO A WOMAN**

That is all

Liondancer: Sorry, next chapter love.

Canada: ...oh shit.

Alfred: *glances at Canada, and he just looks back for a moment, voice soft and vulnerable* have you ever thought the people you were raised by hate you? That your other half, your twin, hates you? That everyone you want so hard to help and protect wish you were dead? That, no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, no matter how much you hope and pray and beg for them to even look at you with anything less than disgust, they won't? *looks away* I'm sorry, I shouldn't say anything. You're right...I should just stop. I'm just so unbelievably selfish and short sighted for being sad...*puts on a big, fake smile* I'm a hero, right? I have to be happy for everyone.

**Guest:**  
**AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! Can I please be in it? I basically look like fem! Italy but with green round eyes.**  
**DARES!**  
**I don't think anyone has had a make-out session with Russia so...Russia you must make-out with a country of your choosing.**  
**I LOVE YOU AMERICA! I dare you to do anything.**  
**ITALY! (Tackles with hug)**  
**Germany, cuddle with me?**  
**In the words of Arnold Shwatzzenager (or however you spell it) " I will be back."**  
**MMMWWWWWAAAAAHHAAAAAHHAAAAHAAAAA! (GRINS EVILLY)**

Russia: CHIIIIIINA~!

America: *still with the same smile* I dare myself to eat a burger! Hahaha!

Italy: *squeals, laughing*

Germany: ...sure.

**MapleTreeway:**

***Squeals so freaking hard* OMG I think I love you liondancer17 (in a totally non-creepy way)! Thanks so much for putting my review/dares in there! *jumps up and down*  
*coughs and composes herself* Sorry, I guess I'm a bit jumpy...(What up Tangled reference!) Anyway, here are some more dares:  
England, Um, you can strip if you like...O.e  
China, YES YOU HEARD MEH! Do it! Do it now! I know you know some Russian, you WERE in the USSR after all.  
Belarus, Yes, yes I did. But now you have to kiss America to make him feel better!  
Here are some truths:  
AMERICA! Do. You. Love. Belarus?  
Poland, have you ever kissed Lithuania?  
Russia, is the reason why you come across creepy and scary because you are really just alone and lonely inside and want someone to be there for you and love you?  
Iceland, why do you hate your accent?  
And finally, UKRAINE! Do you love Canada?  
That's it for now! Sorry that this is so long and I'm sorry if I came across as too demanding ;_;  
Have a nice day poppets !**

Liondancer: *laughs* thanks?

England: *giggles* okay~

China: ...only technically, ar-ana.

Belarus: ...*walks over*

America: *holds up a hand* no, no dares. Only if you want to.

Belarus: ...*pushes his hand away and pecks his cheek, before walking away*

America: ...h-huh?

Iceland: It is embarrassing.

Ukraine: very, very much. ^-^

**Devon Rogers:**

**Hey,Nations. America cheer up. Who cares what people think of you. You're awesome.  
Truths: America, how strong are you and why are you so strong?  
France and America, what do you think of Louisiana?(Louisiana's human name is Remy.)  
Nations, each of you say one famous person from your country that you fell in love with.  
Nations, what do you think of America as a person. You make him think he's worthless and(covered in a dark red aura with a smile that puts Russia's to shame) me and my hellhounds will have a  
nice talk with you.  
Dares:  
I dare every nation to meet their 2p selves**

America: *flinches, then smiles again* It just comes naturally. And he's cool, he taught me how to play the saxophone. The voodoo thing is kind of freaky, though. He gets all possessed and it's scary. And...Amelia Earhart.

France: My Jeanne...

Russia: *looks away* Catherine the Great.

England: My Queen...Elizabeth...and of course I care about America...even if he is a selfish, ignorant, spoiled, stupid, idiotic, wor- *trails off* I still think of him as my friend.

America: *flinch* thanks...

Canada: same.

Japan: He's my best friend! *glares at Canada, England, and France* and it sickens me what you all think of him! He can be silly, but he tries so hard! You don't deserve a friend like America!

America: *blinks slowly and looks at him* Kiku...

Japan: *still glaring harshly* even if they don't appreciate you, I do.

Lithuania: *hugs America* I do too. Staying at your house was heaven. You have no idea how grateful I am to have a friend like you.

America: *an actual real smile* t-thank you...

Belarus: *turns her back on the scene, frowning angrily, her hands twitch to the knives hidden in her garter* they don't deserve him either...

Liondancer: *pops up* all 2p questions to my truth or dare one, please!

**yaoiqueenrulz: **

**'Sup guy's!  
Everyone say 'I Love You America' , because he need's to be loved!  
Dares:  
France! I dare you to flirt with England and China! IN FRONT OF EACH OTHER!  
England! I choose you! I dare you to slap Russia in his face! Mwahahahaha!  
Russia! I dare you to become one with China!  
Canada! I dare you to act as your 2p! Matt for he is AWESOME!  
Lovino! I dare you to be your 2p as well! Flavio is awesome!  
Prussia...i love you! I dare you to eat a whole bag of those green bunny peeps! A trash bag sized bag!  
Liechtenstein! I dare you to take off your innocent act for two chapter's!  
Truth's:  
Switzerland...how does it feel to have a not so innocent sister?  
That's all! Danke! Takk! Gracias! Grazie!**

America: no, you don't need to.

France: ^-^ my pleasure. *flirts, and is knocked out by Russia*

Russia: kolkolkol...*drags China awau*

Prussia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lili: *tears up* a-act?

Swiss: YOU WILL ALL DIE

**Epic F. Awesomesauce:**

**I DARE SPAIN AND ROMANO TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME AS AN AWKWARD TAGALONG. DESCRIPTION: LIKE MY ACTUAL ICON EXCEPT WITH A FACE THAT HAS BROWN EYES AND IS PALE.**

(And yes, Viva told me about mentioning me here and so HERE I COME LIKE BEETLEJUICE or however you spell his name fucking fuck.)

Romano: I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE! EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

**Guest: I dare everyone ( Except America ) to be not-so-nice about the burgers and fries.**

I dare America (the others shouldn't see this) to look really, really sad and teary -eyed. If you do, you'll get this gift card to the Cheesecake Factory. (Gives card)

Now, for our lovely author, would you mind switching the countries (not America) with the ones in the second chapter of 'Hero' please?

I would LOVE to see their reaction to America's tears.

*Giggles* Hee Hee Hee. I'm sadistic! *Giggles*

America: um...okay. *shuts his eyes for a moment, and then he looks ready to cry*

Liondancer: *most evil look ever, she switches the others* (oh my gawd, typing in third person is so weird)

*everything fades to black as America is completely smothered*


End file.
